Who Wants to be a Mario Millionaire!
by Matt1251
Summary: Contestants are thrown into the Millionaire, where all eyes will be on them and they will have to answer a series of seemingly easy questions, with the opportunity to win the million coins! As they go on, though, their entire lives could be on the line of one final answer.
1. Introduction, Toadette's Run, Part 1

My second fanfic. I like WWTBAM, so why not turn it into a fanfic? Enjoy, reviews will be appreciated! Leave a review or PM me on who YOU want to see go for the million!

*Intro music plays, Regis comes out and takes a bow, with applause*

Regis: Thank you, thank you! We have a super batch of contestants today, figuratively and literally. *audience laughs* Give it up for the Mario crew!

*contestants come out with applause and cheers*

Regis: So, let's start things off with a Fastest Finger question. Here's how it works. I'll present you a question with four answers. Your task is to arrange them in the order specified. You guys ready?

Everyone: Yeah!

Regis: Alright then, let's start this! *lights dim*

Put these airliner parts in order, starting with the front.

A: Rudder

B: Cockpit

C: Landing gear

D: Propeller

*everyone answers*

Regis: Time's up! Now, let's see how you did. The sequence starts with D: Propeller. Then the cockpit, then the landing gear, and finally the rudder. Let's see who got it right.

*results are revealed*

Regis: Everyone has it right, so we'll see who had it in the fastest time! The first contestant of the night is... Toadette! Come on up!

*Toadette comes up, with a fanfare and applause*

Regis: First time in the hot seat?

Toadette: Yes, it is.

Regis: How many times have you tried?

Toadette: I believe this was my third time.

Regis: Well, third time's the charm! You're on the show!

*audience applauds*

Regis: Okay, let's see how this works. *brings up the money tree*. Answer the next 11 questions correctly, and you'll win a million coins! There's no time limit to each question, and you have three lifelines to help. Ask the Audience, where I'll take an audience poll, and you can choose to go with it, or choose a different answer. Phone a Friend, where you'll phone someone and you can ask them about the question. And finally, your 50/50, where I'll take away two wrong answers, making it easier for you. Without further ado, Toadette, are you ready?

Toadette: Yes!

Regis: Audience, are you ready?

*audience applauds*

Regis: Then let's play Millionaire!

*lights dim*

Regis: Now, let's start off easy. 1,000 Coins for this question.

Known in the U.S as a volt, an ampere is the standard measurement for what?

A: Water pressure

B: Height

C: Electric current

D: Heat

Toadette: A volt is definitely C, electric current.

Regis: Final answer?

Toadette: Final answer. *locks in*

Regis: That was nothing to you. You're correct! *correct music plays*

Toadette: Yes!

Regis: Now, for 2,000 Coins! You're doing well so far.

How many total playable characters are there in Mario Kart Wii?

A: 22

B: 24

C: 26

D: 28

Toadette: Hmm, let's see... *Starts counting on her fingers*

Regis: You know, you do have three lifelines to help.

Toadette: Okay. It's C, 26, final answer. *locks in*

Regis: Hmm... Chose to not use a lifeline, there.

*Dramatic silence*

Regis: But it doesn't matter, because you are correct! *Correct music plays, audience applauds*

Regis: Just doubled your winnings, there. Next question, you'll be doubling them again, and keeping the 4,000, no matter what happens... If you get it right, of course. You ready?

Toadette: Of course!

Regis: Then let's play! Here's the 4,000 coin question!

The Spiny Shell is almost unavoidable, but can be avoided with a Mega Mushroom, Bullet Bill, or Super Star. Racers have, though, recently exploited a trick to dodge it with just what?

A: Mushroom

B: Bob-omb

C: POW Block

D: Thunder Cloud

Toadette: I actually saw someone do this on wifi. *Points to Toad, everyone laughs and applauds* A, Mushroom, final answer. *locks in*

Regis: There we go! You got it right! *fanfare plays, audience applauds*

To be continued...


	2. Toadette's Run, Part 2

Episode 1

Toadette's Run, Part 2

*commercial break ends, with applause as the show fades back in*

Regis: Hello, and welcome back to Who Wants to be a Mario Millionaire. Before the break, *pulls up the money tree*, we had Toadette answer the 4,000 coin question. She has it right, which means she'll be keeping the money, no matter what. Now, she's going for the 8,000. No risk to take here. Are you ready?

Toadette: Yes, I am.

Regis: Then let's play! *cheers and applause*

According to the recent release of the new Mario and Sonic Olympic series, the 2014 Winter Games will be held where?

A: Sydney, Australia

B: London, England

C: Istanbul, Turkey

D: Sochi, Russia

Take your time.

Toadette: Hmm... It's not Sydney, I know that. And it's not London... I think it's Sochi, Russia. The question is, am I sure of that?

Regis: You have three lifelines, if that will help.

Toadette: Yeah, I think so. D, Sochi, Russia.

Regis: Final answer?

Toadette: Final answer. *locks in*

Regis: Wow. Again, not using a lifeline. Quite the daredevil. *audience laughs* You said so yourself that using a lifeline might have helped you.

Toadette: Yes...

*dramatic silence*

Regis: Well, you didn't need to, 'cause you got the answer right! *audience applauds*

Toadette: Woo-hoo!

Regis: *brings up the money tree*. You're walking along very nicely here. Still have all three lifelines, and you're at 16,000 Coins. Pretty big sum of money. Now, for 16,000 Coins, here's the question.

Atari is rumored to have loaded thousands of cases of what game into cement, following the gaming crash of 1983?

A: Space Invaders

B: E.T.

C: Pong

D: Asteroids

Toadette: I'm not sure of this. I think I'll ask the audience this question.

Regis: All right, then. Audience, Toadette needs your help. *lights dim*. On your keypads, vote now.

*audience polls, results are shown*

Regis: Okay. 44% said B, E.T. Space Invaders with 36, and down from there.

Toadette: I'm going to trust the audience on this one, and say B, final answer. *locks in*

Regis: Trusting the audience, huh? Well, they are a trustworthy bunch of people, because you got it right! *audience applauds*

Toadette: Thank you, audience!

Regis: Now, the question coming up is a very important one. If you get it right, you'll walk away with 32,000 Coins, no matter what. That's a huge sum of money. Here we go. For 32,000, here is the question. *dramatic music plays*

Which Mario RPG has a boss theme literally titled, "This Moment Shall Not be Reckless"? *audience laughs*

A: Superstar Saga

B: Partners in Time

C: Bowser's Inside Story

D: Dream Team

Take your time. You do have two lifelines, or you could just walk with the 16 grand. Up to you.

Toadette: Okay. I know it's not A. I know that. I'm not too certain on B, either. Hmm... I think I'll use my phone a friend on this.

Regis: Okay. *lights dim* Now, who do you want to call?

Toadette: Well, here's the thing. Everyone that I want is either an audience member or a competitor! *audience laughs*

Regis: We can poll a single audience member if you want. That can be arranged instead of the hotline.

Toadette: Okay, thanks. So the person I want... Oh, you already know who it is, don't you? *audience laughs*

Regis: I believe I do, actually. Toad, the question has popped up on your screen. Please answer now.

*ask the audience music plays as Toad answers*

Regis: All right. Toad chose... *answer lights up in blue* D, Dream Team. Does that influence your opinion?

Toadette: That does, actually. I was leaning towards that. I'll go with that answer.

Regis: Final?

Toadette: Final answer. *locks in, with dramatic silence*

Regis: You do know... You do know that he could have had it wrong, right? And that you could have just went with the wrong answer?

Toadette: Yes, I do know that. Why? *dramatic silence continues*

Regis: Oh, what am I saying? He has it right! You just won 32,000 coins!

* * *

The fanfare plays again, with much applause, as Toadette runs down to hug Toad sweetly, for winning her the 32 grand.

To be continued...

**By the way, you guys can now PM me questions! Only PM, please! If you guys review the answers, it ruins the game! Also, PM or review on who you want to se next! Part 3 coming soon!**


	3. Toadette's Run, Part 3

Episode 1

Toadette's Run, Part 3

*Show fades back in, with applause*

Regis: Hello, and welcome back. We have a very giddy Toadette in the hot seat right now. *cheers and applause* She's just won 32,000 Coins, going for 64 grand. And you can see Toad, a fellow competitor, waving at her right now. She knows he actually helped her in the 32,000 question just a while ago. For those of you who just tuned in, take a look.

*flashback*

Regis: Toad chose D, Dream Team. Does that influence your opinion?

Toadette: Actually, yes. I was leaning towards that. I'll go with that answer.

Regis: Final?

Toadette: Final answer. *locks in, with dramatic silence*

Regis: You do know... You do know that he could have he it wrong, right? And that you could have just went with the wrong answer?

Toadette: Yes, I do know that. Why? *dramatic silence continues*

Regis: Oh, what am I saying? He has it right! You just won 32,000 coins!

*flashback ends, with applause*

Regis: So, here's where we stand. *brings up the money tree*. You're at 32,000, going for 64. That is guaranteed money. You have one lifeline, your 50-50. And you are just five questions away from one million coins. This is what I'd like to call the most dramatic stage of the game. Here we go. Toadette, are you ready?

Toadette: Yes, I am.

Regis: Audience, are you ready?

*audience cheers*

Regis: Then let's play Millionaire! *Audience applauds as dramatic music plays*

In Mario Kart, what Star cup track has a sign with the words 'star cup' at its beginning?

A: Piranha Plant Slide

B: Grumble Volcano

C: Ribbon Road

D: Kalimari Desert

No risk to you.

Toadette: It's not Kalimari Desert, it's not Grumble Volcano, and what the heck is Ribbon Road? *audience laughs*. Because Grumble Volcano has a sign like that, but it's in the middle of the track, I believe. So I'm going to go with A, Piranha Plant Slide.

Regis: Final answer?

Toadette: Yes, final answer. *locks in*

Regis: You do seem to know your tracks well.

Toadette: That's because I've raced on them myself.

Regis: Well, experience is your friend, because you have it correct! *audience applauds*

Toadette: Yes! Right again!

Regis: Now, to almost double your money. For 125,000 Coins... Oh!

Toadette: What?

Regis: I believe this will stir up a reaction.

Toadette: Let me hear it. *same question music plays, but a half step higher in pitch*

Though Nintendo has never confirmed their true relationship, Toad and Toadette's team name in Mario Party 6, implying that they are a couple, is what? *audience laughs*

Toadette: What? Who makes these questions? *audience continues laughing*

Regis: See? I knew there would be a reaction! Okay, the choices.

A: Zoomin' Shrooms

B: Cute Buddies

C: Fungi Fun Guys

D: Shroommates

Toadette: Okay. I'll supply the answer first. It's D, Shroommates.

Regis: Final?

Toadette: Yes. *locks in*

Regis: Well, let's just say you have it right! You got 125,000 Coins! *audience applauds*. Now, what were you saying?

Toadette: Well, the wording of that question was very, very false. Implying we're a couple is an understatement. *audience coos in affection*

Regis: My, oh my. I guess Toadette just admitted to something, here. And, judging by the way Toad is looking at me right now, I think he's noticed. *audience laughs* All right. Before we get too absorbed in this, let's move on. You have 125,000 Coins. You're three questions away from the million. This is where the stakes get extremely high. Walking away can be the deciding factor in your winnings. Without further ado, here's the quarter million coin question. *music plays again, now in the key of D minor*

Which of these is the eleventh game in the Mario Party series, despite the numbers on the title?

A: Mario Party 7

B: Mario Party DS

C: Mario Party 8

D: Mario Party 9

Remember, you still have one lifeline.

Toadette: I don't really know, so I'll use it.

Regis: Okay. Computer, please take away two wrong answers, leaving one incorrect answer and the correct one.

B: Mario Party DS

C: Mario Party 8

Toadette: Okay, this got a little easier... But I'm still not sure. I know that Mario Party 8 came before the handheld one. So, there would be the first eight, then there was the one for the e-reader, then there was Advance... So that makes 11, but I don't know if I should take my chances... How do you do this? I can't stand this pressure! *audience laughs*

Regis: Don't worry about it. I have to put up with it every single game.

Toadette: Okay, here we go. B, Mario Party DS, final answer. *locks in as she buries her face in her hands*

Regis: Something the matter?

Toadette: I don't feel like I made the right decision.

Regis: Even if you didn't, you'll feel amazing about it anyways, because you got the answer right! You just won 250,000 Coins! *audience erupts in applause*

Toadette: I did? Yes! Ha ha!

* * *

Toadette runs down to celebrate with her friends, as the episode ends.

To be continued...

**By the way, you guys can still PM me questions! Review on who you want to see next! Thanks for reading, and Part 4 will be coming!**


End file.
